This invention relates to an umbrella with connecting means for enabling it to be connected to like umbrellas, and a method by which a temporary shelter can be constructed of a plurality of these umbrellas. The umbrella and shelter disclosed in this application are particularly useful for utility construction and repair workers who must often work in rain, snow and hot, sunny weather without shelter. However, the invention can be used by anyone needing shelter from either inclement weather or sun and heat. The prevalent practice now on utility construction and repair crews is to use a large, but conventional, six-sided umbrella on a wooden pole for protection from the elements. These umbrellas provide barely enough shelter for a single person, yet these crews often have two or more members. Furthermore, six-sided umbrellas are difficult to use near each other because of relatively small sides. In addition, these umbrellas are almost worthless when working next to a building, since the short side nearest the building gives only a very narrow protected working area.
For these and similar uses a square umbrella is more practical. The longer sides are more adapted for fitting up close to a building and thereby more efficiently keeping rain, snow, etc. out of the work area. However, even a square umbrella must be relatively small in order to be portable and easily opened and closed by the user. Short of erecting a conventional tent over the work area, there is no practical way of providing a covering which will shelter and protect a relatively large work area while at the same time being easy to erect, take down, and adjust to varying size and space requirements.